


Cerulean Cupidity

by Alexcantspeakspanish



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Emotional Abuse, Hand Job, M/M, Riding, Willdip, this is like porn tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexcantspeakspanish/pseuds/Alexcantspeakspanish
Summary: After another successful show, put on by Mason and Mabel Gleeful in the Tent Of Telepathy, Mason has some time to himself and chooses to spend it wisely...This has mild description of emotional and physical abuse!!





	Cerulean Cupidity

Applause echoed throughout the Tent of Telepathy as Mabel and Mason Gleeful took a bow while holding hands as the the curtain was drawn before exiting the stage area after yet another successful show. Mason, the youngest of the Gleeful twins, neatened his cape and bolo tie and ran a gentle hand through his chocolate locks.  
"That was an immaculate performance, master and mistress... The whole tent was applauding and everyone really enjoyed the show.." A shy voice wavered, just loud enough for the twins in aqua to hear and blatantly ignore. The small voice went silent once more and turned into footsteps that followed the twins who both dropped their stage facades as soon as the curtain was drawn.  
Will cleared his throat politely and obediently continued to follow his superiors that visibly ignored him.

As the siblings strode back to their large home, the male - and shortest of the three- spoke up before the demon held the door open for both of his superiors to enter.  
"I want tea before I go to bed so don't take too long, useless demon." He commanded, his midnight eyes sparkling in the dimly lit corridor as he slid off his black and white retro shoes and began to ascend up the monochrome themed staircase.  
"Yes, master..." the demon replied with a nod before rushing into the kitchen, wanting to make the tea as quickly as possible to avoid yet another harsh punishment off of Mason.  
Not that he was complaining; Mason wasn't as sadistic as his twin sister, Mabel. Mabel would punish him over everything and anything, and it would take Will days, sometimes just over a week to completely heal himself.  
The loyal demon would never admit to it, but, out of the twins and their Great Uncle, he definitely preferred Mason... There was just something about him, was it his mysteriousness or the fact that his smile could stop the earth from spinning or the way his eyes gleamed in the moonlight-  
A high pitched shriek coming from the kettle made the on edge demon gasp in fright and snap out of his thoughts. The demon, whose needs were often ignored, cautiously added 2 teaspoons of jasmine tea leaves to a white porcelain teapot that was sophisticatedly decorated with tanzanite swirls and patterns before pouring in the boiled substance of the metal kettle and gently stirring it for a couple of minutes to make sure that the taste was the best it could be for his dear master. He then placed the teapot containing the diffused tea leaves onto a silver serving tray with a pristine teacup and saucer.

The demon slowly carried the polished tray up the staircase before gently knocking on the large oak door that separated him from Mason.  
"Master Gleeful, your tea is ready." He gently chimed before pushing the door open to reveal his master sat on the sapphire coloured silk covers of his bed, slowly unbuttoning his black shirt.  
"You took a long time, demon. You should consider yourself lucky that I haven't tipped it over you yet, next time you won't be so fortunate, am I clear?" Growled the teenager as he slipped his shirt completely off.  
"Y-Yes, master, I'm so sorry that I took so long, I promise that it will never happen again! Plea-please forgive me, Sir." He stuttered and cowered, fearful that the brunette would change his mind. William hung his head in shame and gently placed the platter onto his superior's bedside table, not daring to look at his master with chestnut hair, both because he didn't want to look at his master 'the wrong way' and because the human was undressing, meaning that most of his perfections were on show.  
William had a doomed crush on the boy and he tried constantly to hide it as he was in constant fear that he or one of the Gleefuls would find out and punish or even kill him; even his thoughts weren't safe due to the Gleeful family being telepathic and most importantly - sadistic assholes, but Will wouldn't say that to their faces, he refused to even think about it as thoughts or acts of 'disloyalty' would cause him to be severely punished and God knows how much healing he'd need afterwards.  
Mason rolled his eyes and threw his shirt into a pile with his waistcoat and cape for the demon to pick up and neaten after he had poured the tea of which the brunette identified as Jasmine by the strong and distinct smell of his favourite type of beverage.  
"Just pour my damn tea before I take back my kindness, and after you're done with that you have a pile of clothes to sort out and hang up in my wardrobe." The pale boy continued to throw commands at Will as he cautiously poured the amber liquid into the porcelain teacup, making sure he didn't spill any or overflow the cup.  
"Yes Master, I'm sorry for my sloppiness today.." The demon quivered and rushed over to the pile of clothes, treating every piece of fabric as if it were an expensive gemstone.  
He began by hanging up the teenager's waistcoat in the wardrobe, next to multiple duplicates of the same waistcoat. It was a known fact that Mabel and Mason had multiple of their 'performance' outfits as they would not be caught wearing anything else.

The demon reached down to pick up his master's cape before getting grabbed by the hair at the hand of the boy himself. He let out a wince and a shaky breath before looking up at the boy with a birthmark in the shape of the 'Big Dipper' constellation, Will's favourite if you will. Not only did this add to the boy's uniqueness, but it also generated a childhood nickname for him that he had grown to despise; Dipper.  
Calling the teenager by anything but 'Mason' or 'Master' in William's case, was a big mistake and after what had happened after the demon accidentally called him by his birth name, he lived in fear of ever making the same misjudgement once more.  
"M-master..?" The demon let out a pained squeak as the teenager's grip on his hair got considerably tighter.  
"I'm bored, entertain me you worthless demon. Show me what you're actually good for." Mason snarled down at him before dragging the weaker male to the bed, smirking at the winces and gasps that the demon let out as he was manhandled and thrown down onto the silk sheets.  
"I said show me what you're actually good for!" The now taller boy commanded sternly and folded his bare arms.  
The faint-hearted boy looked fearfully up at his Master and swallowed hard; though he was terrified of him, he couldn't help but admire everything about the predominant boy; his eyes seemed to hold pictures of the stars within them; his hair looked as silky as a rich man's satin scarf; his body though rather frail was built like a God's. In William's perspective, his master was perfect, every single detail was beyond compare to him, like the way that the boy's nose and cheeks always glowed a soft rose colour, the way that his lips were small yet plump and if Will got the chance to plant his own on them, he wouldn't give it up for the world and he'd definitely treasure it for the rest of his never ending life.  
"Y-yes Master... What would you like me to do..?" The inferior slowly got to his knees before placing his hands on his Master's chest. All of his movements were hesitant due to his fear of being hurt.  
"Hmmm~ Surprise me." The younger boy purred while continuously grinning. He knew of William's deepest darkest desires of him and he was going to take advantage of that to help his current situation.  
"Yes Master, Whatever you command~" The demon began to gently nibble on the larger boy's neck, receiving a faint moan in response.  
William's cheeks began to heat up and glow a crimson colour; Mason's moans were heavenly, even the subtle ones..If he let out moans from Will chewing at his neck, he wondered how he'd be able to get the brunette to moan his name..  
William wasn't used to pleasing humans this way, let alone his masters, but he wasn't going to pass down this opportunity, especially since it was a chance to finally show Mason Gleeful that he wasn't as useless as he's made out to be.

The servant wearing an aqua tailcoat gently pulled his Master down onto the bed before rushing to straddle his waist, being careful he didn't mess up or hurt the teenager. This was an extremely risky move for the inferior, but he didn't care; he'd take the punishment if it came to it, this situation was going to be very much worth it and he was sure that he'd replay it in his mind as many times as possible.  
The nervous boy began to plant kisses on his preference of the twins' chest before gradually getting rougher and leaving purple patterns on the other boy's pale peach skin near his mid stomach. Mason responded to this with gentle sighs and barely audible moans while gripping the older demon's soft bubblegum locks.  
"Is this alright, Master?" Will almost stuttered and hoped for a positive reaction, one of which he received.  
"Stop talking and carry on.~" Mason commanded before looking up at the demon with lust in his eyes and let out a gentle "Mmhh~" as his 'servant' began to grind on his hips roughly.  
Since Will was so inexperienced with such situations, he hoped that what he was doing was right, though he thought that it should be, especially since he accidentally viewed a video on the human creation called the 'internet' with these actions a while ago, that was his first and last attempt of adapting to modern technology.

Mason placed his hands on the pale boy's thighs, squeezing them and helping the demon bring himself back and forth on his now erect bulge that was far from unnoticeable.  
"May I, sir?" Will asked politely as he slowly slid down the other boy's torso and began to lick the flesh just above his trouser line, which excited 'Dipper' even more than he originally was.  
"You may..." with this the demon quickly unbuckled Mason's trousers and enthusiastically slid his boxers down to reveal his erect member. This was like a dream, so much so that the demon had to gently pinch himself to prove that this was real life and everything that was happening was not a fantasy that sneakily crept into his dream. He let out a gentle wince as he pinched his arm before quickly looking up at the dominant male that was quickly growing desperate.  
'What a sight..'. Will thought to himself, he would have never thought that he would ever get to see Mason in such a soon to be messy situation. When turned on, the boy completely lost his intimidating look and all of the meanness drained out of his face as it as replaced with dire animalism.  
He placed his hand cautiously onto his superior's length before beginning to lightly bring it up and down his shaft. Will took a breath before leaning forward and licking at the brunette's tip, softly teasing him with his tongue.  
"Ahh~'' The blue eyed boy let out a couple of moans and sighs that were combined with desperation, lust and pleasure.  
Since he was basically a virgin - unless his hand counted - this was a completely new experience for Mason and he didn't know what to expect, but the mysteriousness of it all was worth it; it felt fucking amazing and it was made better by how sensitive he was to the taller boy's touch.  
"Ahhh~" The human moaned out as the turquoise haired male took most of his length in his mouth and continued to bob his head up and down on his member. Since demons didn't have gag reflexes, Will wasn't slow to take all of Mason in his mouth and to make him moan his name for the first time. The demon couldn't help but shudder every time his name left the younger boy's mouth accompanied by moans and a variety of curses. He silently prayed that this wouldn't be the only time that he'd get to hear his master's angel-like pants. As William continued to run his tongue along the boy's member, the teenager became desperate for release and he gripped his 'servant's' hair even tighter before beginning to push his head up and down quicker, making the demon let out a muffled gasp in surprise.

The demon began to move faster and became a lot rougher with his superior before his taste buds were suddenly enlightened by the taste of Mason's substance that elegantly began to dribble down his chin.  
The brunette panted as William removed himself off him and gently perched himself next to the exhausted human.  
"That was... indescribable.." Mason mumbled as he ran his hands through his cocoa coloured hair.  
That action was so sinful, yet so pleasing and the teenager wanted more.  
"Have you ever been rode before..? Since you... assisted me, I suppose I could help you a little bit.." The demon shook his head in response to the question and as a hungry dog would a piece of meat, the human jumped onto the thinner boy and straddled him. He slowly moved down the demon's body and began to unbuckle his trousers.  
The superior never took much notice of how attractive the demon actually was; with eyes the colour of an icy mist and cerulean locks that gently curled across his forehead and into his cheeks, it was obvious that he cared about his image and that he made a big effort to always look immaculately presentable.  
Mason pulled the demon’s boxers down and began to run his hand up and down William’s erection before palming it.  
“We need a lubricant..” as soon as Mason said this, Will clicked his fingers and made a purple bottle appear.  
“Strawberry..?” He questioned before shrugging it off and squirting the thin lotion-like liquid into his palm just before he lathered up the older man's member.  
“Let me help you out, Master.”  
The demon gently turned the brunette around and made him raise his ass slightly to make the stretching process easier for the both of them.  
William rubbed the lubricant onto two of his fingers on his most dominant hand (his left) before slowly pushing one into Mason’s tight entrance.  
“Nghh ahh~” The teenager nimbly let out a moan and gripped the silk bed sheets. He didn’t know how to react; this situation was uncomfortable, yet slightly pleasurable and he just couldn’t help wanting more. He let out a sinful moan as he began to push himself backwards onto the demon’s finger, he glanced over his shoulder at Will who starred back at him as if he were a meal.  
Suddenly Will inserted another finger and began thrusting it into the shorter boy, smirking at his moans and becoming eager to be inside him.  
“Show me what you’ve got, demon.~” Mason taunted through his moans, wanting his servant to take him right then. In reply to the teenager’s taunts, the red cheeked demon slid his fingers out of his superior and proceeded to pull him once again into his lap so he was facing the demonic being.  
“Are you ready, Master Gleeful? If you have any doubts about anything, please express them now-“ He was cut off by the younger Gleeful twin as he rolled his eyes impatiently and butted in.  
“I don’t have any doubts, just do it you worthless demon!” The current dominant commanded before lowering himself onto William’s erect member and gripping onto his shoulders. Mason could feel himself stretch and hug the boy’s slightly longer than average member as he pushed himself further down onto it.  
Will let out a pleasure filled sigh and slid his hands onto Mason’s thighs to push him down onto his elongated length, providing pleasure for both of them.

Mason dug his nails into Will’s shoulders and looked down into his misty eyes as he continued to bring himself up and down on the demon’s girth, it going deeper inside him after every time he lowered himself back down. Both of the boys looked at each other lustfully while overspreading the atmosphere with an abundance of intimate moans filled desperateness and pleasure. 

“Ngh..Mason~” William began to thrust up into the larger yet shorter boy, moaning uncontrollably and tightening the grip of his master’s thighs while doing so.  
Usually, if called by his birth given name, Mason would punish the demon, but he was too preoccupied to do anything. Though, when his name was moaned a shiver caressed his spine and made him gently shudder.  
Was it wrong that he found William’s moans rather erotic? If so, he supposed that was the least of his problems right now since he was literally fucking his demonic servant.  
“Will, Fuck!” The brunette buried his face in the demon’s shoulder and continued to let out loud moans as his sweet spot was hit every time he was entered.  
Being inside Will’s mouth was one thing but having the other boy inside him was something completely different; though both felt amazing, there was just something about holding onto the boy and looking in his eyes as they did such an intimate act.. He didn’t know how to describe it, and since Mason had never indulged in a sexual act before, he began to think about his relationship with William; were they still master and servant, friends or maybe something else… These hormonal feelings confused the teenager so he decided to leave them for later and savour this moment that would probably never happen again.  
“M-master… May I release into you?” The demon questioned politely as he felt himself nearing climax, in reply Mason gripped tighter onto him tighter and demanded that he did “Anything” that he wanted, giving Will the consent to do so.

William finally released into Mason before pulling out and holding the brunette in his arms. Both of the boys panted exhaustedly and held each other tightly as they calmed down and recovered from their actions.  
“Thank you, master… would you like a bath and a new brew of Jasmine tea before bed?” The red cheeked demon spoke softly and ran a hand through his superior’s hair, who leaned peacefully against the demon’s chest, listening to his descending rate heartbeat.  
“Later… Let’s just stay like this for a while.”


End file.
